


It's Better This Way

by katgryffindor



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, This is under construction, sorry - Freeform, the old version is on my tumblr though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katgryffindor/pseuds/katgryffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is still alive. I will fight you on this. Follows the events of season one and a little bit of season two. (EXCEPT IN BETH'S PERSPECTIVE) ((why did I write this???))</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better This Way

This fic is currently under construction. Please be patient. Sorry for the inconvenience. The old version can be found on my blog, though. madamnoisellecormier.tumblr.com


End file.
